Caballero de Venganza
by masg
Summary: Thomas Wayne nunca pensó que pasaría de ser un doctor a convertirse en un justiciero enmascarado. Que pasaría de salvar vidas a quitarlas. Todo a causa de aquella terrible noche en que perdió a su hijo. Línea Flashpoint.


_**Hola, bueno… Este fic lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero una serie de eventos desafortunados no me permitió escribir XP Ahora que vuelvo al rumbo de los fics me decidí a subir esta historia, que si bien no sé si será corta o larga, los capítulos serán d hojas a lo mucho. Sólo así podré actualizar más seguido XD**_

_**Para los que no están familiarizados con Flashpoint les explicaré lo siguiente. Este no se trata de un universo alterno ni mucho menos, sino de la línea original de la DC que tras un acontecimiento, que Flash busca cambiar del pasado, produce una serie de cambios en todo el mundo, y no sólo en este, sino que también en la vida de sus amigos. Uno de estos fue la noche en que los padres de Bruce son asaltados, como podrán ver en este primer capítulo XP**_

_**De todos modos no es necesario que lean el comic para entender el fic. Aquí verán todos los acontecimientos y más. Aunque yo se los recomiendo, es muy bueno. Creo que Knight of Vengueance es de los mejores comics del caballero oscuro que hay ;) Les hará quedar atónitos. Sin más que decir, disfruten.**_

**Disclaimer****:**** Batman no me pertenece. Es creación de Bob Kane y sus derechos son de DC Comics. El único propósito de esta historia es entretener.**

* * *

**Capítulo I****:**** Pérdida**

No hay nada más doloroso que perder a un hijo. Eso era algo que el Dr. Thomas Wayne estaba a punto de experimentar en cuestión de segundos. Segundos, en que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos, jalaría el gatillo y acabaría con una joven e inocente vida que marcaría por siempre el destino de una ciudad.

Una hora atrás, Thomas, junto a su bella esposa Martha y su pequeño hijo Bruce, se encontraban viendo la fantástica obra de teatro "La Máscara del Zorro" Al doctor Wayne le alegraba ver a su hijo disfrutar e imitar los movimientos de espada del héroe desde su asiento. Sin duda había sido una buena elección para la familia. Tanto él como Martha pasaron un momento inolvidable, algo que atesorarían en sus memorias.

Luego de que la obra terminase, los tres salieron a encontrarse con el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad. Hacía frío. Thomas se negó a que Alfred pasara a buscarlos, ya que prefería pasar más tiempo con su familia. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y no podía estar con su esposa y su hijo tanto como quería. Por eso ese día significaba tanto para él. Porque al fin pudo tomarse un día de descanso y salir juntos como cualquier familia. Pero lo que no esperaba era que la obra terminase tan tarde.

Ya no podía lamentarse. En su afán de querer llegar pronto a casa, tomaron un callejón como atajo, que no estaba muy lejos del teatro.

Bruce seguía entusiasmado aún después que terminara la obra. De vez en cuando daba uno que otro salto imitando a aquel héroe enmascarado. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo. Los padres del niño también se detuvieron al ver que alguien más se encontraba ahí. De pronto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando una figura salió entre las sombras, portando un arma, la cual apuntaba hacia el doctor Wayne.

Thomas miró atentamente al hombre que los amenazaba. Era un tipo de mirada rancia y se veía dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-"¡El dinero, rápido!"

Martha estaba paralizada. Sin poder reaccionar. El ladrón aprovechó su inercia para arrebatarle bruscamente el collar de perlas de su cuello. Bruce se estremeció, asustado.

Thomas no aguantó. Se lanzó contra el hombre para tratar de arrebatarle el arma de las manos. Esa ocasión, quizá, pudo haberle dado tiempo de disparar, pero por alguna razón, no pasó. Thomas tenía sujeto al hombre de su ropa, pero éste aún sostenía el arma, sin prever que a un costado del doctor vendrían dos disparos que impactarían contra el cuerpo de su amado hijo, quien en ese momento, se encontraba detrás él.

Dos disparos. Escuchó el grito desgarrador de su mujer. Para cuando volteó, el cuerpo de Bruce se encontraba tirado en el piso sobre un charco de sangre.

El malhechor, asustado que con el sonido de los disparos acudiera algún policía, se dio a la fuga. Thomas, apenas tuvo la entereza para poder mover los músculos de su cuerpo, se arrodilló frente a su hijo para ver su estado. Rezaba internamente. Rogaba que la vida de Bruce aún siguiera vigente.

Su esposa Martha había retrocedido unos pasos hasta pegarse contra la pared. Cayó sentada cubriéndose la cabeza, como queriendo borrar aquella horrible imagen frente a ella.

-"Tengo frío, papá" –se oyó la débil voz del niño.

-"Aguanta, Bruce" –exclamó tembloroso Thomas poniendo la mano en el pecho de su hijo -"¡Aguanta!"

-"Esto… esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando" –gimió la mujer, ocultando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas–"Por favor… dime que esto no está pasando, Thomas"

-"¡Esto está pasando, Martha, te necesito para ir a buscar ayuda!"

-"¿Donde debería…?" –preguntó débilmente, mirando con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas a su esposo.

-"¡Regresa al teatro… encuentra a un policía… que llamen a una ambulancia!"–respondió alterado -"¡Dios Todo poderoso no te quedes ahí sentada!"

La mujer apenas si pudo ponerse de pie. Tambaleándose, se dirigió de vuelta al teatro para pedir ayuda. Mientras que su esposo, seguía al lado de su hijo, procurando que estuviera despierto hasta que los paramédicos llegasen.

-"Todo va estar bien" –susurró el doctor.

De pronto ya no hubo latido. Con horror, el doctor Wayne retiró la mano del pecho de su hijo, quien había cerrado los ojos.

-"¿Bruce…? ¡Bruce!"

No había pulso. En un último intento, Thomas le aplicó respiración artificial. Una vez… seguía sin tener pulso. Segunda vez… sin resultado. Finalmente se resignó. Destrozado, tomó el cuerpo de su hijo y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

En ese instante, su esposa, Martha, regresaba al callejón en compañía de un policía. Lentamente se detuvieron a ver a Thomas, quien se encontraba de espaldas, dejando recostado el cuerpo de su hijo sobre sus rodillas.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia él, con cautela. Por alguna razón, una parte de ella sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

-"¿Thomas…?"

Thomas permaneció unos momentos sin dar respuesta. Cuando giró su rostro, tenía una expresión llena de sufrimiento, con algunas manchas de sangre que provenían de su hijo, acentuando más aquella cruda esa escena mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-"¡NOOO!"

La mujer cayó de rodillas sin poder parar de llorar. Parecía que le faltara el aire para poder expresar al mundo su agonía. El mundo de Thomas y Martha Wayne se acababa de desmoronar en aquel instante. Todo su futuro se había roto esa noche, en aquel callejón. Un suceso terrible que traería consigo consecuencias desastrosas a los habitantes de la ciudad.

El policía se pasaba la mano por su frente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pronto llegaría la ambulancia a poner ese pequeño cuerpo en una bolsa. Toda esa escena le partía el corazón. No sólo era el hecho de ver a ese niño muerto, sino que también era el sufrimiento de sus padres. No podía siquiera llegar a imaginar aquel infierno. Y es que una pérdida como esa, era la peor tragedia que un padre podía enfrentar.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Siendo honesta la parte del asalto (a partir de cuándo Thomas se lanza contra el ladrón) es del comic Knight of Vengueance 3# Como es a partir de ahí donde empezará la historia no quise cambiar los diálogos, porque quiero hacer este fic lo mayormente apegado al canon de Flashpoint. Pero sólo será este primer capítulo, no interferiré con los acontecimientos del canon, estos ocurrirán, pero quiero situar de manera más lineal el paso que llevó a Thomas Wayne a convertirse en… ya saben XD**_

_**Hay algunos cambios eso sí. Por ejemplo la presencia de Alfred, que en el arco de Flashpoint hasta donde yo sé no se le menciona. También de otro personaje (que no revelaré sino hasta el capítulo siguiente) que tampoco forma parte de Flashpoint, pero bien será muy importante para la trama, ya que de alguna manera se convertirá en un apoyo para Thomas.**_

_**Bueno, no los molesto más. Como adelanto les daré el nombre del sgte. capítulo**_**:**_** Dolor.**_

_**Hasta un próximo cap. ;)**_


End file.
